Fallen Up
by girlforskandar
Summary: When Lily is diagnosed with cancer, she finds herself in Narnia. Where her life entangles with the royals and their friends. Who will be decieved, comprehended, and LIVE! Light romance Please don't be harsh when rating. NO INCEST OR SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"Andaline Theodora Pearches" said the doctor, scanning over the test results. "It is infact, you have a tumor in your left side stomach..."he said , like it was no big surprise.

Andaline took a deep breath in. "Yes, my original doctor explained to me the situation" "And by the way call me Lily"

The doctor looked up from the chart, looking seemingly surprised "Ah, and he also explained to you the chemotherapy options, for that matter-of-fact?"

Lily was looking down at all the I.V's in her arms and hands, until she heard him say it. The thing she did NOT want to hear. "Wha-wh-wait, what? I thought it was a "SMALL" tumor! C'c'mon! Isn't there another way?"

Lily was just shaking to the thought of the idea...No hair…

"No, "Lily", the tumor is small…but the problem and solution is much more complicated… But we did catch it just in time, your very lucky, a "VERY" lucky young girl."

The doctor left the room, when all was quite for a minute...

Then all of a sudden a sweep of friends and family rushed in. the first one top speak of course was Melly her best friend "Lily you look like a vegetable! I've been so worried!" Melly embraced lily (Andaline) in a tight hug containing grief, love, and relief.

Lily's mom came up to hug her and kiss her on the forehead "Baby girl, whatcha' got your hands tied up in now?"

"Momma I missed you guys so much!" Lily said in a fretful, whimper kind of way.

"Hey, your families here for you now little sis, no worries, everything's going to be alright." said her older brother Mathew.

"Lily silly, we miss you back home. Not to mention your dog Beary had her puppies on Tuesday!" Said her dad.

"Oh wow! I miss you all so much, but did the doctor explain to you everything..."

There was a strange irritable silence in the room, and then Mally broke the dead air that hung.

"Well, at least they caught it in time."

That answered Lily's question. "..I... I need rest guys, I love you all. I love you guys very, very much."

"We don't know much honey, but we heard some. I'm sure it's all gonna be fine Hun"

Her mom sucked in a big sigh.

Lily shared a big hug with everyone, and soon after they left she fell into a deep slumber…

A VERY deep slumber…


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm falling…I'm falling!!!AWWW!!'

'Lily wake up!'

'Listen to yourself! It's just a dream! Just a Dre-'

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by what she thought was a flying lion…

"You one, you won't be able to save yourself if you don't focus…"

The voice was starting to fade...

"Focus on what!" Lily said screaming.

The dim, but deep voice talked again "Focus Andaline, focus on your _Strength_…"

Then the voice faded…

Lily started to scream, but then remembered what her best friend last said to her

'At least they caught it in time'

Lily kept saying this in her head. After a while of falling she finally saw ground. Was she going to hit the ground???

'No Lily, it's not going to happen like this! Just keep focusing! Think of how strong you are going to be after you fight off this damn disease!'

And seconds before hitting ground she levitated. She was rummaging at first but then got the hang of it.

She slowly floated to the leaf covered ground of what she thought was a forest.

"Ha-ha! I made it! Woo!!!" Lily yelled in enjoyment.

Then Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She had 3 questions on her mind…

1. Where was she?

2. What the heck talked to her and where did her go/

3. Was this a dream?

Lily could answer none of them just yet. But she did her movement in the forest.

"Blimey, piglets and their second helpings! They could be helping me if they didn't have a "Tummy ache"

"Who's there?" Lily nearly yelled.

SORRY SO SHORT! Please rate or whatever…thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh, um, ello there? I'll tell you mine when you tell meh your's aight?"

Lily looked up slowly, to see s small beaver staring at her Blankley.

"Uh, I-I'm Andaline. And-and you're a-a-a TALKING BEAVER! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lily screamed and ran in about fourteen circles in at least 3 seconds. Strange?

"Aye, aye, AYE! Calm it, no danger here I'm Mr. Beaver."

"Well, first of all, where am I?"

"Aye, ha-ha, You mean that? Well um, you in Narnia Miss Andaline!"

Narnia… the word echoed in Lily's head.

"Narnia" She repeated

"Yes Narnia, "Daughter of Eve"

"Eh, ha-ha, my mom's name is NOT Eve…"

"No no, of course not, that's a term we use for "full human" people around here"

"Oh alright. Oh you can call me Lily, if you want."

"Wait, wait! How do you get "Lily" out of the name Andaline?" Asked Mr. Beaver

"It's my middle name. But everyone calls me that!"

"Right-o! Well I could get you to my house, then show you to the monarchs, or;"

"Wait, we have kings and queens here?"

"Yes, dear! Whatcha think? We were un-ruled and not justified?"

"M, can't say I didn't…"

So Mr. Beaver and Lily walked along the overgrown path till they came to a cute, dam, looking thing.

"It's adorable!"

"Well then, you will definitely want to see meh wife!"

They both chuckled at this remark.

When they got there Mr. Beaver walked in his house and talked to his wife.

There was a strange giggle sound, and then a cute little female beaver walked out.

"Oh my, another daughter of Eve! We must get you ready to meet the monarchs at once!"

"Um, you mean right now? At this very moment?"

Mrs. Beaver laughed.

"Oh, it will only take an hour or two. You might want to catch up on some sleep!"

"O.k."

Mrs. Beaver showed Lily to her bed. It was cute with a handmade quilt over it.

So after Lily thanked the beavers, she went to sleep.

DREAM

'You will be missed.'

'I will?" 'By who'

'Narnia will miss you much. Rest in peace'

'Thank you, Aslan'

END DREAM

Lily woke up yelling "Aslan!"

Then Mr. Beaver ran in. "Blimey, how do you know about Aslan?"

"He talked to me when I fell from the sky and in my dream!"

Mr. Beaver looked stunned.

"You fell from the sky, aye?"

"I suppose I did, But in my dream, it's like I was dead!"

"Hrm, we'll work on that later dear, But you'll need to tell the royals everything! Right now we need to get you dressed for the meeting at the grand Cair Parvel!"

"Um, alright...?"

Mrs. Beaver walked in.

"Lily, dearest we need to go now. The royals are expecting you!"

"Ok"

So Lily perked up and got dressed. But when she was in her undergarments , She noticed a HUGE aqua spot on her whole stomach! It looked like it was spreading!

"This wasn't here before…"

CLIFFIE!! Ha-ha, if you dare rate be nice!


End file.
